An Eye for an Eye
by Fire's of the heart
Summary: Summary: "America please! Listen to reason! Stop this!" Canada pleaded with his brother, America…. No. It wasn't America who stood before him. It was the world superpower, the United States of America. The USA let out a crazy laugh, blue eyes showing pain and insanity. "Sorry Mattie, but it's an eye for an eye" 3rd story in my sayings series, Sequel to Majority Wins. Dark! America


An Eye for an Eye

Summary: "America please! Listen to reason! Stop this!" Canada pleaded with his brother, America…. No. It wasn't America who stood before him. It was the world superpower, the United States of America. The USA let out a crazy laugh, blue eyes showing pain and insanity. "Sorry Mattie, but it's an eye for an eye" 3rd story in my sayings series, Sequel to Majority Wins.

Fire's of the heart: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed my first two series! Anyway, as I said this is a sequel to Majority Wins showing what happened after England disappeared. SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO camry72!

 **Anyway, I don't own Hetalia**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 YEARS AFTER ENGLAND'S "DEATH"

Running. I just kept on running, I don't even know how long I've been running through this seemingly unending forest. Suddenly, I was flying through the air. Crack! The sound of my knees shattering disgusted me and I felt white hot pain going through me but I forced myself to hold back a scream. No! No! If I screamed now my location will be revealed and HE will find me! A dark chuckle came from one side of the forest and I felt fear grip me. "Well done France, you managed to go further than I expected" a cruel and sadistic voice greeted me.

I cared to look at my right, only to meet cruel ice blue eyes. Blue eyes that once resembled the blue sky were now shards of ice, cold and unforgiving. "I used to wonder why you voted for THAT France. Was it because you were enemies? Was it because you wanted to get back at him for Joan of Arc? Was it for taking my brother away from you? For the Hundred years? The Anglo-French war?" the personification of the United States of America mused as he walked towards me

"But you know what I realized Francey-pants?" he gave me a cruel grin as he squatted in front of me, "I realized that all my musing doesn't matter. What matters is that you took England from me, you took my beloved Arthur from me. You took my everything France, so I will force you to watch as I do the same" He snapped his fingers and men in suits suddenly grabbed me. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. They weren't very gentle. "Bring him to the dungeon… the dungeon where that small island nation is. What was her name again France?" he gave me a cruel smile.

"No! No! America please! Leave Seychelles alone! PLEASE! DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ME BUT PLEASE LEAVE HER ALONE!" I cried out, struggling against the men. He ignored me and gave a hand signal to one of his men, suddenly, my world went black.

"How troublesome" the USA said as his men dragged away the personification of France. "Send an army over to Seychelles" he commanded one of his officers, quietly the man slipped away. "Because of France I wasn't able to personally see what my army did to Italy's people. Oh what I would have paid to see Germany's face then!" the USA said, laughing insanely. He ignored his men as they gave him wary looks, what, did they matter? Nope! *Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg! Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg!* "Hello?" the superpower asked, annoyed. "M-mr A-ame-america Ch-china ha-has be-been ca-captu-tured" Lithuania's shaky voice reported. The superpower got an ear-splitting grin on his face. "Very good. Very, very good" he practically purred.

Meanwhile in America's house

The personification of Canada gripped Kumajiro tighter, listening to the screams of Italy as his lands were ravaged and the cries of Germany, calling America, begging him to come back. Offering himself in exchange for Italy. "America please! Stop it! STOP HURTING ITALY!" Germany screamed. Canada tried to block out the sounds, but no, according to his brother this was his punishment. For not warning him, he will be forced to listen to his friends suffer.

Suddenly, a new scream joined the others. Canada's eyes widened as he recognized the owner of the voice. 'Seychelles?!' he thought panicked. He jumped up from the bed, ignoring the slightly miffed polar bear. "WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?" He yelled at the guard outside his door, pounding on the wood. "Please calm down Mister Canada, a new nation is simply being conquered" the guard said monotonously. "Which nation is it?" he demanded. "I believe it is an island nation called Seychelles Mister Canada" the guard said again in the same monotonous tone. "No! No! LET HER GO!" he screamed, just imagining his father's pain. "I am not to follow your orders Sir. Even if you are the brother of Mr. USA" the guard answered, giving no hint of what he felt. "Bring me my brother!" he demanded. He didn't care anymore that he sounded so different from his usual self, they were going to indirectly hurt his father figure!

"Mister America is currently in the island nation of Seychelles-" the guard was abruptly cut off by the arrival of none other than the United States himself. "AMERICA! I MUST SPEAK TO YOU!" Canada called out. 

Outside the door

The United States glanced curiously at the door of the room that held his traitorous brother. "Hmmm. Very well. Open the door" he ordered the suddenly pale guard. "YES SIRE!" He saluted US. The world superpower paid him no mind, dismissing the man as irrelevant. *creeeeeeeaaaaaakkkkkkkkk* the door noisily opened.

"America stop this! I know you are grieving but think for a moment! Do you think that if England were here he would want you to do this?! America he wouldn't have wanted this at all! He would have wanted you to move on, to continue to be the hero of the world! He wouldn't have wanted you to do this! Please America stop this! Stop causing pain already! Please, stop hurting the others! You kept proclaiming you're a hero so prove it!" The Canadian screamed.

The whole the USA remained calm, not even flinching when his brother raised his voice. "Oh naïve, naïve Canada, I never wanted to be the world's hero. I just wanted to be England's hero but now that he is gone…" He said darkly. "America please! Listen to reason! Stop this!" Canada pleaded with his brother, America…. No. It wasn't America who stood before him. It was the world superpower, the United States of America. The USA let out a crazy laugh, blue eyes showing pain and insanity. "Sorry Mattie, but it's an eye for an eye"

Fire's of the heart: I know it sucks but please leave a review!


End file.
